Mi Dueña
by Biankunime
Summary: ¿Quien le da derecho a un ser inmortal de tomarte para si? Nadie. No lo necesitan porque hacen lo que quieren y mas si tu Dueña es la Reina. 100% MÍA y personajes del gran Kishi. NO al plagio por si acaso Espero que disfruten
1. El Inicio

Esta obra ya la habia escrito antes pero Wattpad elimino mi cuenta y bueno lo perdi todo, pero aqui estoy intentandolo de nuevo, espero que les guste y dejen su voto y si lo desean su comentario, a leer.

-Sakura Haruno Primera, su Reina.- recitó el sacerdote real poniendo la pesada corona en su cabeza.

Su familia se inclino ante ella jurando lealtad y con ellos los Cunntadh se arrodillaron ante su nueva reina, seguidos de sus respectivos clanes postraron sus rodillas en el suelo rindiendo pleitesia a la nueva soberana de los Vampiros. Aquella poderosa entre los fuertes quien reinaria durante la eternidad de su vida como lo hicieron su Bisabuelo y su Padre antes que ella marcando una nueva generacion de cambio, al ser la primera mujer en portar la poderosa corona.

Sakura se levantó del trono e hizo una leve reverencia a todo su pueblo que luego se levantaron regocijados celebrando el nacimiento de una nueva era bajo su domino. Una nueva era que duró largos milenios.

El dominio de los seres mas egolatras, autosuficientes y poderosos del universo entero.

Vampiros.

Los que no mueren, los que no sienten, los que no sufren y los mas inteligentes y fuertes de entre todas las razas, en resumen no tienen ninguna debilidad, todo un imperio glorioso de seres magnificos.

Hasta que el primer Rey fallecio.

Shakana Haruno quien habia gobernado con mano dura y corazon blando, y aquel que habia unificado a las grandes cuatro naciones, cuyo nombre aun en el reinado de su primera bisnieta era respetado y venerado.

Habia muerto por descubrir, o mejor dicho sentir, lo que el amor podia hacerle a un vampiro, haciendo que de sus entrañas se formara el mas potente de los acidos desgarrandolo de dentro hacia afuera, matandolo de insofacto y todo gracias por cierta diablilla menor del inframundo que resulto ser la akhala del primer rey.

El Rey habia descubierto a esta mujer hacia ya un buen tiempo y a pesar de estar casado con su reina, no pudo evitar la locura que dentro de sus venas llace esperando a la llegada del Akhala.

Entonces nuestro Rey se dividio en dos. El amor por su esposa y el deseo por su Akhala. La reina no acepto el hecho de que su marido estuviera con otra mujer y con ella al mismo tiempo por lo que le dijo al gran Shakana "Ella o yo" y él eligio el amor que lo mato, a él y a su reina poco despues.

El fenomeno del "Akhala" es la muerte para aquellos vampiros puros que aman, pues por puro orgullo dicen que no sienten nada y por eso fallecen ya que su muerto corazon al no sentir nada bombea acido provocado por el fuerte sentimiento causado por el Akhala, aquella persona a la que su antojado ser se engancha o mejor dicho, se enamora.

Los demas vampiros entraron en panico un panico que los llevo a rebelarse contra la monarquia con la excusa de "Si algo pudo matar al primer Rey, los demas falleceremos en un pestañear". Y aunque la Reina clamo la tormenta el furor dentro de la familia rela continuaba.

Sha: te pido que la liberes es porque ella es mi akhala.- dijo el hijo del primer Rey, Shamir Haruno.

\- ¡Le eres infiel a mi abuela/madre.- gritaron padre e hija.

Sha:! No!, ¡Por Dios como podría! ya no tendria testículos si fuese ese el caso, simplemente tu madre comprende mi necesidad, pero lo que hago con esta mujer no puede llamarse delicado asi que le resta importancia.- Padre e hija se miraron extrañados y Kizashi encogio los hombros.

\- ¿exactamente que le haces a esta mujer?- Sakura conocia a su abuelo y era un hombre realmente dulce, por lo menos con ella, por eso le supo mal los colmillos cuando el hombre ya entrado en años, aunque guapo, sonrio macabramente.

Sha: eso podemos discutirlo en privado, por ahora...- hizo un gesto despectivo hacia la mujer que esperaba paciente encadenada a que se resolviera el jucio.

\- Bien, pero no te sobrepases con ella.- ordeno incomodada por los silenciosos sollozos de la diablilla.

Sha: como desees mi reina- reverencio y llamo a uno de los guardias y finalmente salió de la sala dejando todo en silencio.

\- ¿Y tu?.- pregunto Sakura a su padre.- ¿alguna otra mujer de la que deba saber?.- le pregunto mirandolo de reojo.

Kiz: no seas absurda.- respondio molesto.

\\\\\: sabes que no lo es.- respondio Kakashi Hatake, mentor y mano derecha de la reina, Kizashi se fastidio.

Kiz: thc tu madre es y sera la unica.- respondio antes de dejar la sala.

\- Bueno eso lo descarta.- Suspiro.

Kak: y la unica que queda eres tú.- se quedo a su lado observando la masisa puerta por la que habia salido el antiguo Rey.

\- No deseo a nadie.- respondio sin mas.

Kak: según el testamento de tu Bisabuelo es porque todavia no lo has conocido. Tienes que prepararte para cualquier cosa, no te podemos perder.- respondio frunciendo el ceño por el desinteres de su reina.

\- No hay de que preocuparse Kakashi, ya sabre que hacer cuando conozca a dicho ser. Despues de todo soy la reina.- se froto los ojos levantandose del trono.- si me permites alguien me esta esperando.- Kakashi gruño ante el recordatorio pero por su propio bien lo dejo pasar.

Kak: vaya entoces.- ambos se separaron, Sakura de camino a su recamara y Kakashi a sus asuntos.

\- todavia no entiendo por que odia al Rey de las ninfas.- se pregunto antes de entrar a su habiatacion.

\\\\\: Tardaste mucho Saku.- Obito Nohara se quejo estirandose en la gran cama.

\- Problemas Familiares.- respondio escuetamente mientras se desnudaba.- complaceme Obito.- le exigio.

Ob: como desee mi reina.- respondio sosteniendola en sus fuertes brazos, las ninfas son seres que viven por el sexo y él, su Rey, no se quedaba atrás.

Obito empezo a besarla lentamente como le gustaba, la estaba seduciendo y le estaba resultando. Sakura unica de su especie necesitaba de dos componentes para mantenerse siempre fuerte y eso era, uno Sexo o dos Sangre, y por suerte el Rey de mas ninfas le proveia lo primero.

Obito comenzo a bajar de su cuello a sus senos, masajeandolos y torturandolos, tomando sus pezones y aprentandolos suavemente, jalandolos, chupandolos, sus manos viajaban por todas las curvas de su cuerpo, acariciaba sus piernas, adoraba sus senos y jugaba con su intimidad. Al sentirla deseosa Obito bajaba mas hasta llegar al la raja mas rosadita y pulcra que el sireno habia conocido, por nada eran seres perfectos, y con ganas empezaba a mamarla, lamiendo sus labios y abriendolos para encontrar ese boton que le daba el mayor de los placeres carnales a su Reina, con la lengua daba pequeños golpecitos rapidos y eficaces y cuando ya la tenia medio humeda enterraba su lengua haciéndola gemir de la nada incitandola, haciéndole saber sin palabras lo que seguiria, Obito era devoto a su Reina y esta era su manera de demostrarselo.

Una vez ya humeda Obito pedia el permiso y ella se lo concedia, ambos iniciaban el vaiven de caderas a veces lento a veces rapido todo siempre como lo quisiera ella, entraba y salia, entraba y salía, entraba y salía tan profundamente que incluso podia sentir una mínima conexión de sus almas a traves de sus cuerpos pero el acto siempre acababa antes de siquiera soñar con llegar a conectarse, Sakura se corría y él salia antes de correrse dentro de ella pues no era merecedor de tal honor, Obito simplemente era el aparato sexual de su Reina y no le importaba incluso no correrse, era una ninfa y podia durar bastante pero solo se corría si su Reina lo deseaba y esta vez no lo hizo, Sakura estaba saciada y su deber acababa ahi, le daba un beso en la mejilla y se retiraba en silencio.

Ella sabia que quiza era un poco cruel no dejarlo correrse pero no queria tener que limpiarse su semen despues, su mente continuaba con aquel fastidioso problema del akhala, aunque pensaba que el hecho de que alguien pueda moverla a su voluntad eta totalmente absurdo una parte de ella muy profunda todavia temia su llegada.

Y noches despues soño con él.

Un peli azabache de mirada astuta y egocentrica que la veia desde lejos de la misma manera en que un cazador ve a su presa, con hambre y deseo.

Esa noche despertó estremecida a pesar de no recordar el sueño pero su instinto le decia que ya habia llegado la hora de su muerte...

**Espero que les haya gustado comunidad de **

BIANKUNIME


	2. La Debilidad de una Reina

En una tormentosa madrugada nace un pequeño bebe de ojos tan oscuros como un agujero negro y de cabellos profundamente azulados, curiosamente llego al mundo sin ningun quejido, tan asi que los medicos pensaron que habia nacido muerto hasta que sintio los latidos del corazon de su madre que mostro signos de estar completamente vivo.

Era un bebe tan tranquilo y ecuanime, no se podia comparar un bebe que para los que no estuvieran acostumbrados daba miedo, mucho miedo porque sus ojos que no revelaban sus pupilas daban a entender que conocia muchas cosas que tu simple humano desconocias pero a fin de cuentas un bebe.

Su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha quien le llevaba cinco años habia adquirido una conexión muy especial con él, los hermanos se amaban y amaban a sus padres Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, eran una hermosa familia de cuatro que poseian una gran casa en las montañas un poco lejos de la sociedad pero lo suficiente para tener una vida tranquila.

Fugaku era un exitoso empresario, Mikoto una ambientadora de hogares conocida y aunque los dos trabajaban siempre procuraban colmar de amor a sus dos bebés.

El recien nacido sabia que habia llegado a ese mundo para algo y un año despues la reina del inframundo hizo su primer contacto con él.

La mujer vampiro llego a su habitación en la noche y ambos se enamoraron, sabian que se pertenecian el uno al otro y que ya jamas nadie podria reemplazarlos.

\- Soñé contigo, al fin has nacido.- el bebe sonrio encantado con el pelo rosa de la mujer y ella dejo escapar una furtiva lagrima.- no te preocupes, es de felicidad.- le respondio al ver que fruncia el ceño.- vas a destrozarme o vas a fortalecerme, cual camino elegiras pequeño.- suspiro.

\\\\\: tu debes ser Sakura.- dijo una pequeña personita detras de ella, la vampira acuno al niño en sus brazos protegiendolo por instinto reaccionando al hecho de que no había sentido la presencia del niño detras de ella.- tranquila yo soy Itachi Uchiha, su hermano mayor.- aviso levantando los brazos.

\- ¿como sabes mi nombre?. - pregunto alarmada.

Ita: él me lo dijo.- respondio señalando el bebe en sus brazos.

\- ¿como sabes tu mi nombre?.- le pregunto al bebe, extrañandose, se suponia que a penas se estaban conociendo.

Ita: dice que sabe muchas cosas que ahora no va a explicar.- respondió apenado por el bebe.- yo siempre le pregunto lo mismo y siempre me responde igual.- sakura rio encogiendose de hombros.

\- acaso se comunican telepáticamente ¿como es eso posible?.- le pregunto ahora a itachi.

Ita: no lo se simplemente ocurrio cuando lo tuve por primera vez.- respondio sin mas.

\- Me lo voy a llevar.- dijo en voz baja y con cuidado juntando ambas frentes.

Ita: dice que no puedes y yo no quiero. - se planto al lado de ella extendiendo sus brazos para que le devolvieran al bebe.

\- Soy una Reina no necesito el permiso de nadie para nada.- respondió mirando de mala manera al pequeño niño.

Ita: ya se sabe pero no puedes llevartrlo él no quiere.- Sakura se sintio herida hasta que la criatura en sus brazos gimoteo llamando su atencion.

Sakura lo observo enojada y dentro de sus ojos encontro la razon, Sasuke Uchiha asi era su nombre y al parecer queria crecer en ese mundo hasta hacerce mayor asegurandose de volverse lo suficientemente digno y fuerte para ella pues habia nacido como un débil humano, de entre las cuatro razas existentes, la mas debil.

Sakura estaba fascinada con lo que podía ver dentro de esos irises onix, del bebe se alsaba el niño, del niño se alzaba el adolescente, del adolescente se alzaba el joven y del joven se alzaba el glorioso hombre que inundo sus mejores sueños, ella cayo de rodillas al suelo resignandose a la continua espera que ya habia iniciado.

Todo habia empezado cuando él habia sido concebido, un año y nueve meses atras la Reina habia pagado su molestia con todos sus subditos, su humor era de los mil demonios y nadie se atrevia a plantarle cara, ni siquiera su padre el antiguo Rey, su abuelo le había dicho que su muerte se acercaba y ella, muy dentro de su ser lo sabia y ahora lo corroboraba, lo habia buscado en el vasto cielo de los angeles perfeccionistas de su perfeccion, en el purgatorio de los infames demonios, entre su propio pueblo, hasta llegar a pisar el mundo humano bajo su protección.

Ita: ¿te lo llevarás?.- ella observo con pesar al bebe y luego suspiro de resignacion. Acaricio la cabeza del niño y negó.

\- no, esperaré, ¿lo cuidaras?.- el niño sonrio y asintio, Sakura se despidio de Sasuke con un abrazo que él como pudo correspondió, lo dejó en brazos del mayor quien la despedia asegurandole que podia venir a verlo cuando quisiera y se retiro.

Monto a Katsuyu y regreso a su mundo con el corazon oprimido, un mal comienzo para acostumbrarse a ese liquido acido que bombea a sus venas. Cuando llego a su palacio su abuelo la recibio con los brazos abiertos, él era el unico que sabia de su pequeño secreto aunque dudaba que Kakashi lo ignorara, por un momento se dejo abrazar como cuando era una niña hasta que se calmo con el hecho de volverlo a ver.

Agradecio a su ancestro haber mantenido todo en orden durante su ausencia y se fue a su dormitorio, Kakashi que noto su estado de animo empezo a consetirla y a estar al pendiente del mas minimo deseo pero ella no tenia ganas de nada.

Ya habia llegado su akhala y su actual estado de animo era la mayor prueba de cuanto habian bajado sus defensas.

Se habia vuelto vulnerable por un humano.

Una Reina enamorada de un Humano.

Un humano bebé.

Que los Dioses la amparen.

Esperó que les haya gustado este segundo cap de mi Dueña, tratare de que el proximo sea mas largo 3.

Se les quiere.

BIANKUMIME.


	3. Emperatriz Del Sol Obscuro

Cinco años transcurrieron tranquilamente la reina visitaba el mundo humano con bastante frecuencia con el fin de encontrarse con la criatura de sus sueños.

El niño de pelo azulado y ojos azabache crecio feliz rodeado de amor, lo tenia todo, una familia amorosa y respetable, una gran herencia, cero preocupaciónes en el mundo y el amor incondicional de una mujer inmortal. ¿Que mas podia pedir? ¿verdad?.

Sas: ¿me amaras por siempre?.- le pregunto el pequeño niño a la mujer que lo sostenia en brazos mientras volaban por los aires gracias a Katsuyu.

-Por supuesto.- le respondio ordenandole los oscuros pelos azulados.

Sas: ¿Por que? Solo soy un simple humano, jamas lograre estar a tu altura.- comento cabizbajo. Sakura le hizo mirarle y le respondió.

\- ¿no quieres estar conmigo?.- le pregunto alzando una estilizada ceja.

Sas: ¡Si quiero!. - respondió rápidamente y ella le sonrio.

\- entonces que importa todo lo demás .- lo abrazo contra su pecho sintiendose correspondida a pesar de que su akhala era solo un niño.

Sas: tu familia no me aceptará Sakura.- dijo con semblantr serio.

\- Todavia eres un niño, no te preocupes por ese tipo de cosas.- trato de tranquilisarle acariciando su mejilla.

Sas: pero no soy digno, yo soy un...- cerro sus ojos impotente.

\- Dime quien soy.- le pidio sosteniendo su rostro.

Sas: Sakura Haruno.- respondio simplemente.

\- mi nombre completo.- le pidio sonriendo.

Sas: Sakura Haruno Kurai Taiyo no Kogo.- dijo frunciendo el seño.

\- ¿y eso qie significa?.- le pregunto divertida.

Sas: Emperatriz del sol obscuro.- respondió y lo abrazó.

\- Por lo tanto mientras que yo posea dicho nombre nadie jamas podra evitar que te quedes a mi lado incluso si fueses solo un pequeño perrito chihuahua.- lo acuno entre sus brazos y el suspiro. Ella sabia que no habia logrado calmar su inquietud por completo pero por lo menos lo habia intentado.

\- Eres mío para siempre Sasuke.- susurro apoyando su mejilla en su cabeza.

Y el se dejo abrazar mientras pensaba.

Y tu eres mía para siempre Sakura

Mas tarde Sakura dejo al pequeño en su casa para volver a la propia en donde una dessgradable noticia le esperaba.

La guerra tocaba la puerta del imperio vampirico en los momentos en que su monarca estaba fuera, los seres inferiores a ellos exigian el quebrar de sus cadenas y el paso a su libertad en el mundo humano gracias a una voz que se alzó en medio de sus tinieblas. Danzo Shimura un "noble" demonio de nivel superior que se asomaba en la vanguardia del ejército de diferentes demonios dispuestos a dar una sangrienta guerra pero el ejército paro y Danzo grito.

Dan: déjennos pasar las lineas de la vida y no irrumpiremos en el imperio de su gracia.- grito el hombre mayor.

Kak: somos los defensores de las lineas, nadie puede pasar sin previa autorización de su excelencia y mucho menos una horda de demonios que solo buscan destrucción.- respondió Kakashi como mano derecha de Sakura.

Sha: ademas para llegar a la linea es obligatorio atravesar la ciudad por lo que no comprendo que les hace pensar que seres como ustedes pizaran nuestros terrenos.- dijo amenazante.

Dan: nos daran paso a menos que deseen ver un rio de sangre.- respondio de igual manera.

\- ¿Es eso una declaración de guerra?- Pregunto al aterrizar en medio de los dos ejercitos sobre Katsuyu. Todo el ejercito vampirico hizo resonar con disciplina sus lanzas contra el suelo por la entrada de su monarca respaldandola con un corto grito de guerra. (N/A: imaginen todo un ejercito golpeando el suelo con sus lanzas y escudos tipo a lo Game of Thrones).

Dan: es un honor conocerla majestad pero no estamos dispuestos a dar marcha atras.- exclamo goloeando su pecho con su puño justo sobre su corazon. Sakura admiraba su determinación pero si los dejaba pasar arruinarian el mundo en el que su dana estaba creciendo por lo que medito unos segundos con los ojos cerrados dandoles esperanzas a su enemigo. Mas sin embargo sus ojos habian cambiado de color cuando los volvio a abrir.

\- Que corra su sangre entonces.- el ejército vampirico salio a la pelea ante la orden de su emperatriz.

Katsuyu quien tenia la forma de un pequeño y elegante dragon crecio para convertirse en una bestia desalmada de de diez cuernos con ojos del mismo color de su dueña. Sakura alzo su mano para cerrar las puertas fronterizas de la línea durante lo que durara esta batalla entre demonios y vampiros. Su vestido empezó a desgarrarse en pedazos para dar paso a la armadura real que se amoldaba al cuerpo de su portador otorgándole mas movilidad y protección a la vez.

Empuñando su espada se unio a la lucha junto con su pueblo con un solo objetivo en la mira Danzo Shimura el demonio que amenazaba la paz de su amado.

Y de esa manera la legendaria guerra que creo el rio de sangre inicio.

Dentro de los terrenos las familias vivian en paz conociendo la fuerza de su raza y fuera de ellos cabezas rodaban, sangre rociaba el suelo y huesos adornaban los senderos.

Cuando la Reina llego a Danzo de una sola estocada rebano su cuello paralizando a todos los rebeldes que quedaban, dejandolos sin mas opcion que bajar sus armas y clamar pleitesia.

Danzo no habia muerto, un demonio de su clase no puede morir tan fácilmente mas sin embargo si podia ser sellado y resguardado en dos ligares totalmente lejanos el uno del otro.

Sakura tomo su cabeza mostrandola a su ejército en son de victoria y toda rodilla se postro alabando a la Reina del inframundo.

Pero nadie pensó que para cuando el orden fuera restablecido en el mundo humano ya habrian pasado seis años de una gran tragedia.

Y antes de que la misma Reina se diera cuenta su pequeño akhala ya estaba cumpliendo los doce años.


	4. Ponerse en acción

Llevaba varios dias pensando en que hacer, como actuar, como avanzar, ella no habia notado el paso del tiempo pero si supo que no seria facil volver a aquellos dias en donde su akhala tan solo la amaba dócilmente, el ser humano crece y con el crecimiento viene la metamorfosis, el cambio.

¿Y si la habia olvidado? que podria hacer ella para adentrarse en su mente para sacar a flote sus recuerdos. Tenia poderes, si, pero no sabia si seria sano usarlos en su akhala.

Pero y si no la habia olvidado, entonces tendria que lidiar con el rencor que provoca el abandono no intencional de su parte, él la odiaria l0 sabia, aun mas despues de haberle prometido estar siempre a su lado.

Pero si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo...

¶¶¶Flash Back¶¶¶

Sas: Sakura, Sakura.- la pelirosada miro al pequeño azabache con el que jugaba. Ella lo miro interrogante esperando su pregunta pero su aura inocente se vio modificada ligeramente por un sentimiento de ¿celos? o ¿Irritación?.- ¿por qué hueles asi?.- pregunto.

¿Asi como?. - le pregunte extrañada. Se abrazo a mi pecho, me olio y se separó.

Sas: hueles a hombre Sakura. - exclamo mas irritado aun.

\- "me he bañando antes de venir" ¿huelo feo?.- le pregunté divertida.

Sas: si.- respondio tajante y ella rio.

\- entonces perdoneme su alteza.- volvio a reir revolviendole los cabellos- convivo con muchos hombre diariamente Sasuke-chan. - el frunció el ceño aun mas- mis guerreros necesitan a veces que los supervise. - relajo sus hombros solo un poco.

Sas: es un holor diferente.- olio otra vez. - como el mar, tus guerreros huelen a sudor, y este olor esta mas pegado a tu piel, ¿porque?. - pregunto otra vez queriendo intimidarme con su penetrantes ojos negros

\- eres muy pequeño para entenderlo Sasu, quizas cuando seas mas grande te lo explique mi pequeño celopata. - dije y lo abrace con fuerza para diastraerlo. Sin detenerme a pensar porque podia distinguir olores ya desterrados de mi cueroo.

¶¶¶Fin Flash Back¶¶¶

\- ¿crees que el me odie?. - pregunte al sentirlo cerca.

Sha: no lo se, no soy el pero lo que si se es que si no vas a buscarlo en un futuro te odiara mas. - respondio sentandose a su lado.

-han pasado 5 años, a estas alturas ya me habrá olvidado. - se recosto en su divan tratando de serenar sus emociones.

Sha: entonces no será digno de ti, has librado una ardua guerra entre dos razas, no puede culparte por la ausencia, eres una reina y el lo sabe.- trato de consolarla acariciando su cabello.

Sakura se quedo pensando en maneras para acercarse de nuevo pero solo pudo decidirse por una en la cual el no tendria mas opcion que verla.

\- Necesito que te encargues de las cosas aqui durante un tiempo.- le ordeno mientras se levantaba del divan con nuevas fuerzas.- kakashi. - llamo y el pelinegro aparecio a su lado en un pestañeo.

\- prepara todo, dentro de una semana nos vamos al mundo humano. - le ordenó mientras tomaba su bata y se la ponia.

Kak: ¿puedo preguntar?. - dijo mirandola con una ceja alzada en son de interrogacion.

-luego te informare de la situacion mientras prepara los documentos correspondientes. - salio de su recamara dispuesta a terminar los pendientes en su oficina para dejarle el mando temporalmente a su abuelo.

Una semana después ya se estaba ubicando en su temporal casa del mundo humano y dos dias despues se hallaba cruzando las puertas del Konoha Higs School con una dulce apariencia infantil mientraa kakashi la despedia con la mano y una apacible sonrisa. Todavía reia al recordar su expresión cuando le dijo que su akhala era humano, el no estaba de acuerdo pero sabia que lo unico que podia hacer era cuidarla desde lejos.

Las madres de las demas crias humanas se le quedaban viendo con deseo contenido mientras entraba al auto para retirarse.

Cuando sakura entro en su nuevo salon sonrio con dulzura al presentarse, el mentor de todos los mocosos le cedio un puesto al lado de un rubio hiperactivo que se presento una vez se sentó a su lado. Se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki y por lo visto era el menos querido por el profesor.

Pero el momento en el que vio al azabache entrar por la puerta del salon fue inigualable. El "unico" adulto del lugar le regañaba por llegar tarde pero el azabache no le estaba prestando atencion alguna al profesor, su penetrante mirada estaba fija en una sola persona y ella era esa persona.

Cuando sus miradas hicieron contacto ella noto sorpresa pero luego de la sorpresa noto un rechazo que hizo que su muerto corazón se estrujara de dolor.

Iru: por lo menos no me hagas pasar vergüenza delante de la nueva estudiante y presentate. - le exigio el profesor, el rubio le grito algo como "¡Verdad teme!" y ella rio por tan original apodo. Alguien toco la puerta y cuando el profesor la abrio rodo los ojos, frente a el estaba el mayor de los hermanor Uchiha con una sonrisa lastimera que le rogaba al adulto que perdonara a su pequeño hermano menor.

Ita: lo siento mucho, esta vez fue mi culpa, ayer me estrasnoche por un trabajo y hoy me levante...- corto su parlamento con vio una mata pelirrosa en medio de todos los compañeros de su hermano. Su sorpresa fue mas contenida que la del menor pero sin embargo no podia ser ocultada de los irises verdes que lo observaban con atención.

El sorprendente cambio del moreno tambien la dejo absorta a ella, definitivamente ya no aquel niño tierno de hace 5 años pero mas fascinada estaba por el cambio de su akhala, era todo un adolescente que tenia suspirando a las nenitas de su edad, era bastante guapo a su corta edad y al parecer el junto con su hermano eran la sensación del colegio.

Una vez que Itachi se retiro, sin antes guiñarle un ojo, sasuke se puso frente a ella con una hostil mirada que hizo que su corazón se acelerará.

Sas: estas en mi sitio. - le dijo tajante.

\- hay uno libre a mi lado. - respondió rapido.

Nar: Verdad, no seas teme y dejala tranquila, teme. - el moreno bufo y se sentó en el puesto a su lado, mentalmente la pelirrosa agradecio la ayuda del rubio y continuaron con la clase de historia.

Como castigo por llegar tarde el encargado del aula le obligo al moreno enseñarle las instalaciones del colegio a la nueva alumna y este sin poder refutarle aceptó.

Una vez timbro la hora de receso el moreno le hizo un ademan con la cabeza para qie lo siguiera, le mostro las aulas, la ubicacion de los baños, las canchas, el comedor, los edificios superiores, hasta que sospechosamente llegaron a un callejon a lo ultimo de los terrenos escolares.

Estaba tan absorta en su voz y en el gran cambio que habia dado que no se dio cuenta de que ya le hablaba directamente haciendole preguntas que no habia escuchado. La habia acorralado.

Sas: habla Sakura, ¿que haces aqui?.


End file.
